Technicalities
by randompandattack
Summary: Chris explains to the old contestants why season 4 has a whole new cast. Ever wonder why? Come read my explanation. Just for fun!


**A/N: Not to be taken too seriously this is just an idea I came up with to explain what happened. I probably should've come up with this a month ago so it would be more relevant but oh well. **

Technicalities

The cruise ship had taken the original contestants of Total Drama back to the old Playa Da Losers. Believing this had all been some big mistake Owen had left to go tell Chris what had happened. He came back hours later telling them Chris had strapped a bomb to his head after informing him there were new campers to replace them.

"What about us?" Cody asked.

"But I still haven't won!" Courtney cried out.

"And I never got my money!" Heather kicked Ezekiel.

Hours later after Chris had finished the first episode of the new season Chef drove him in his boat to Playa Da Losers. When they arrived the original campers rushed over and demanded to know what was going on.

"Calm down, calm down!" He said raising his voice. "I'll explain everything. But first I need a drink." A few minutes later the twenty four teenagers were gathered around the pool waiting impatiently as Chris showed up drinking something from a plastic cup. Finishing it he threw the cup in the trash before addressing his audience. "Okay now I'm ready."

"Who are they?"

"Did you replace us?"

"Where's my money?"

"I haven't even won yet!"

"Everybody shut up!" Chris yelled. "Let me talk, okay? For season four the producers decided to bring in a new cast."

"But why?" Leshawna asked.

The host looked uncomfortable. "You see the producers weren't happy with last season. They weren't happy with…how it ended."

"You mean how we almost died when a volcano erupted?" Heather yelled at the host. "I'm not happy with it either! Do you know how close that boulder got to my head?"

"So the producers are just worried for our safety?" Bridgette asked.

"No," Chris shook his head. "That's not it. They're not happy with the winner of season three."

"Me?" Heather asked surprised. "What did I do?"

"Well you're not a very nice person." Beth pointed out. Heather glared at her.

Chris sighed, "Heather you didn't win World Tour remember?"

"Uhh…no?" She said confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Alejandro won." Chris answered her. "By accident you threw his dummy into the volcano instead of your own. If you don't believe me check the Total Drama wiki." He handed the raven haired girl a laptop.

Heather pulled up the wiki while a few other teens watched on from behind. "He's…right." She admitted after finding the page. "It says here Alejandro did win."

"That's not how I remember it." Sierra said.

"I'm pretty sure Heather won." Duncan spoke up.

"No," Chris said sternly pointing his finger at the teen. "That was just a dream."

"But I remember it so well!" Owen cried out puzzled.

"Oh please," Noah rolled his eyes. "You may fool these idiots but I know that—"

But Noah was suddenly silenced as Chef wrapped a piece of silver tape around his mouth. Noah tried to rip it off but Chef was much stronger and easily held on as he dragged him away.

"So now do you understand?" Chris asked. "The producers were upset because the villain won. Not only did he win but he won on a technicality. The worst way to win ever."

"So what?" Gwen asked. "They should stop being so dramatic and get over it. It's just one season. Season two was much worse."

Chris sighed again and held his hand to his forehead. "Let me make this simple for you Gwen. Remember season one? Imagine what would've happened if Heather had beaten you and Owen and taken the money for herself?"

"Oh wow," Gwen's eyes went wide in understanding. "That would've been…horrible."

"Hey!" Heather objected.

"We never would've had a second season." Chris explained. "And the show would've been cancelled."

"Okay we get the point." Eva said stopping him before he continued.

Tyler suddenly stood up. "Why didn't you do something Chris? The producers listen to you. You could've stopped this!"

"Don't blame this on me!" Chris said not wanting any of the blame. "I told them they should reconsider. I said there's still a ton of drama we can milk from these kids! Courtney's still angry at Duncan, Gwen still hates Heather, Sierra still wants to rape Cody and Lindsay probably forgot Tyler's name again! But they said it was too late. They had to drop their losses and move on."

After hearing this the former campers felt the finality of it. There were many frowns, sighs and people looking depressed. Even Ezekiel still in his feral state looked much sadder.

"I can't believe that's it…" Geoff sighed.

"I guess it really is over." Gwen frowned.

"I am sorry," Chris admitted. "But there's nothing I can do."

Some of the teens got up and started to leave. But Harold stayed back to ask Chris a question. "Hey Chris, there's something that's been bothering me."

Chris sighed, "What is it Harold?"

"How did Zeke survive falling in an active volcano?" He asked. "I mean the metal case with the million dollars melted yet he survived? That's ridiculous. There's no way he would've—"

But like Noah before him Harold was silenced as a large piece of tape shut his mouth and he was dragged off. Chris shrugged before heading back and preparing for another episode of Revenge of the Island.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There are hints there might be a 5th season that could include the old cast so I didn't mean to make it sound like it was over forever. After all if there is another season they wouldn't know about it would they? Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
